The Warmth Of Wanderlust
by endofthedream
Summary: Klaus and Caroline decided to get up and run away together with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Klaus promises to show Caroline the most beautiful places the Earth has to offer, and as they travel further, their feelings for each other deepens, and their relationship blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

**The Warmth of Wanderlust **

The night was silent, and all was calm. Two feet clad in stylish brown boots crunched over the frosted grass and walked towards the edge of the lake. With an atmosphere so harmonious, there was not even a ripple in the water.

Caroline Forbes exhaled slowly, leaning against a nearby tree to support her weight. She tugged on her chunky, wool cardigan covering herself to ensure more warmth to her core. Looking up at the moon, she analysed the beauty and serene environment of the natural surroundings, noticing the slight glint of frost beginning to settle. Under the moonlight her eyes mirrored that frost, sparkling like a shimmering stream, positively glistening with light. Her lips tugged into a small smile - silence, peace, calm. This was good.

Behind her, Klaus, slowly followed her - careful to not break the silence she was so much enjoying. He stopped with a few feet of space between, so not to invade her personal bubble as she relaxed for the first time in weeks. It didn't stop him from drinking her in with his eyes, from top to bottom, admiring the different shades of beige and black on her clothes, topped with the blonde hair messily tied up in bun, a mix of both pale and golden shades that the moonlight brushed through, endorsing the sweet colours of her bed-head look. She felt the weight of his eyes on her, and turned around to look at him. He stunned her with his strong and powerful stance. He didn't even have to try to look protective. His face was rough and rugged with hair he had not yet shaved, and she swooned inside when he smirked her way. She felt like she needed to say something.

"You look so cool," she muttered, almost in awe of him. Her cheeks began to change to a sweet pink at her choice of adjective, hoping he'd understand how she had meant it - however, it had suited the moment. His dark clothes fitted him well, his pale complexion complimented the faded, chilled shades of the setting.

He knew what she meant by that, he humoured her by flashing a smug grin. He slowly edged closer towards her, hoping his forwardness would be reciprocated. She stayed leaning on the tree, but her lips pulled into a grin as he extended his hand.

"Come with me." He nodded at her, encouraging her companionship.

"Why?" She questioned, arching a brow.

"You look exhausted. I didn't bring you here for no reason, love. There's somewhere I've prepared for us to stay the night."

"But it's so pretty here." She turned back to look at the lake, the moonshine reflecting and bouncing on the water.

Klaus dropped his hand and moved close to her, so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck.

"I promise where we're going is just as beautiful."

She turned back, their faces so close. Her vision quickly dashed to his lips before reconnecting with his intense blue-green eyes. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her away from the lake and back through the trees.

A few hours ago, Klaus and Caroline had got up and left. Packed nothing, ready for anything. He promised he'd show her the most beautiful places Mother Nature had to offer and lead her away from her home and into the unknown.

Caroline wasn't scared about being alone with Klaus and that worried her. It seemed that her feelings for this power-hungry original had transpired, and consequently overthrown the feelings of guilt for wanting to be with him. He told her he had many special places to take her to, and that they could go whenever she wanted, and she wanted to go then and there. So they left, with just the clothes on their backs. She was happy and it was simple enough for her in this moment to allow herself what she wanted without any complications.

They had been walking for approximately twenty minutes, breathing in the fresh air, with Caroline becoming more and more curious with each step. Klaus was supporting her through the irregular terrain, the banter and laughter flowing thick between them. Eventually, they reached a small cabin, it looked old, and abandoned. How was this more beautiful than the lake? Caroline stood still, trying not to show her disappointment.

Klaus moved towards the cabin, and when Caroline went to follow he turned around and stopped her.

"Stay out here, love. I'll come and get you when it's ready."

She just nodded and watched him slip inside the run down, bulk of wood.

She sighed, not so loud that he would notice...hopefully.

She ran her eyes over the thick branches of the many trees surrounding them, most had bark flaking off of their bases. It was so cold and was starting to get really dark.

A sudden rustling behind her made her jump, she turned quickly, eyeing the area the sound came from. Nothing. She felt nervousness creep through her, her stance becoming prepared for fight or flight. Again, a noise, but this time she saw a small animal scramble across the floor. She exhaled and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted and beginning to regret her spontaneity of agreeing to let Klaus whisk her away to a camping trip gone wrong.

The door of the cabin opened, startling her again.

Klaus quickly moved towards her, grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong Caroline?" He asked, his eyes becoming soft with concern.

Was this genuine? She thought to herself, her eyes becoming lost in his. She didn't know what to think, other than that she was extremely careless to throw away her safety into the arms of a thousand year old serial murderer. But this serial murderer gave her stomach butterflies. His gaze made nerves shake her bones - in a good way. His touch sent excitement to places she didn't want to admit. She had feelings for him, she wanted to spend this time with him and if he wanted to spend it with her then why should she stop this? Even if he were pretending for some personal gain agenda, she could revel in a few days of reciprocated affection.

She shook her head slightly, holding on to his firm arms. "Nothing, I'm just a bit tired of travelling. It's been a long day."

He smiled, and slowly pulled her towards the cabin by tightly holding her hand.

"Close your eyes." He whispered softy.

She obliged, her skin becoming more sensitive under his touch. With her eyes shut, her body blossomed for him, her other senses enthralled with curiosity.

As he lead her into the cabin, she felt the cold leave her veins as warmth swarmed her blood.

She smelt cool, fresh linen, which juxtaposed with the heat of her new environment, but it worked - it felt cosy, and she hadn't even seen it yet.

"Open." He whispered against her neck. He was behind her, his arms had slowly snaked around her waist, her hands resting on top of his.

She looked around. It was simply duvets, blankets and pillows of simple dark shades - endless amounts. Lit candles were dotted about the room, sending out small flickers of light. It looked so, so comfortable. She grinned. It was slightly romantic.

"Are we staying here...together?" She asked, breaking free of his hold on her.

"We don't have to if you don't feel comfortable."

She smiled, the idea that her comfort mattered to him was weirdly funny and even more strangely, it_ was_ comforting.

"No no, it's fine, it's awesome." She was being honest. It looked extremely appealing after the day she'd had.

"Why is it so warm in here?" She asked as she took off her boots.

"Is it too warm?"

"No it's perfect, I was just wondering..." She was actually just trying to make conversation. She suddenly became stuck with awkwardness now she knew they would be sleeping next to one another. He wasn't saying much either, though, so at least she was trying.

He kicked off his shoes and fell onto the mass of blankets.

"Come and lie down with me then." He smirked, leaning up on his arm waiting for her.

She slowly crouched down and lay down next him on her back.

It felt so good to relax, her muscles automatically becoming less tense as she lay back and looked up.

Then she saw it. The hole in the ceiling that illuminated the small room with starlight, the dark sky freckled with small, twinkling lights rained down on them both as they gazed up.

It took her breath away.

"Wow..." she muttered, completely mesmerized by the view.

Klaus was no longer looking into the sky. He was looking at Caroline.

He ran his eyes over her features. Appreciating her smooth skin, watching those gentle pink lips curve into a faint smile. Her bright eyes were smiling up at the stars, and he felt a deep sense of longing to hold her, press his face into her hair, caress her skin with his touch.

She was beautiful yes, but there was something inside of her that radiated something so positive it amazed him. He felt such a deep need to protect her, shower her in beauty and open her eyes to the wonders of the Earth. It was fuelled by nothing but his instincts. He wanted her and he was going to have her, comfort her, look after her and be there for her.

He reached over and brushed his fingertips against her face. She jolted, startled, and began to giggle.

She turned towards him, looking him in the eye, grinning brightly. "Thank you, Klaus."

He put his hand on her waist to pull her closer, smiling softly, his eyes inviting, "No...Thank you."

She rested her head on his chest, her body and mind still reeling from everything that was happening. He began to slowly stroke her hair and she started to unwind, the painful and difficult emotions becoming lost in the euphoria of this moment.

"This is nice..." Caroline muttered, her eyes closed and breathing slow.

"We can do this every night for the rest of eternity if you want to, Caroline. I can take you anywhere, we can do anything you want and I will always hold you at the end of every day as you fall asleep. If you want to fall asleep under the stars, I'll make it happen. I want to cherish you, give you all your sweet heart deserves."

There was a pause, Caroline's breath had faltered, her hand on his chest gripped at his shirt slightly, as if needing to hold on to him.

"Can I do that for you, love?" He asked quietly.

There was another quiet pause. Then he felt her head nod against him, as she mumbled her response before falling asleep.

"Yes."

_Let me know if you'd like me to continue this story. All opinions are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed, and have a lovely day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The candles from the night before had burnt out, drips of wax dotted on the floor beneath them. Light poured into the cabin, illuminating the couple draped underneath thick blankets and silky sheets. All was quiet, except the chirp of birds and the harmonised breathing of the two vampires entwined in each other.

Caroline's eyes blinked open slowly, a small groan emitting from her throat as she adjusted to the sunlight now streaming through the hole in the ceiling.

As her eyes started to work again, she noticed the weight of an arm around her waist.

Klaus.

She leant her head to the side and saw him sleeping softly beside her. He looked blissful. She gently touched his face with her fingertips, tracing the strong features smoothly.

She suddenly felt a deep sickness in the pit of her stomach. He looked so vulnerable, so innocent and so trusting. Who is Niklaus Mikaelson? This dark, mysterious bad boy with issues that might be beyond repair. A man, more commonly referred to as a monster, had taken so much gruesome revenge on others it made her feel queasy. But watching him in his peaceful slumber made all of the anxiety slip away as she became convinced there is something more complicated about his personality, maybe even something pure.

It made her head hurt slightly but this intense tugging in her core made her realise that she didn't care. The part of Klaus that had thirsted for the blood of many didn't stop her wanting to figure him out.

She traced his skin down to his chest. His shirt had been removed at some point during the night, and his chiseled body made her ache with desire.

She bit her lip, at which point, his eyes opened and he automatically smirked.

"Hey." She grinned, lying back down and taking her hands back to herself.

"Good morning, love." He smirked, tightening his grip around her.

In response she cuddled up next to him, breathing in his scent as he spoke.

"Where do you want to go today?"

"That's a pretty broad question don't you think?" She beamed at him.

He reflected her smile smugly.

"Do you want me to help you decide?" He muttered in a low voice, his eyes stagnant on her lips.

Caroline felt a rush of arousal swarm through her body. She took a shaky breath and cautiously nodded, the overwhelming urge to kiss him almost making her physically shake.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes flickering up to hers.

"How about I get - or more specifically buy - some plane tickets for the next flight out of the country?"

Every smile gave her more goosebumps.

She giggled. Before they left, Caroline's one condition was that they both will not compel any humans or vampires or use any of his 'minions' to help them out on their travels. They would have to do things as human as possible - just the both them. She wanted to appreciate everything about travelling. The road trips, the plane rides, the hotels - all paid for with money and there would be absolutely no bloodshed.

"Will you be able to cope with that?" She teased, running her fingers up and down his bare chest. "When was the last time you paid for anything?"

"Why are you being so brash?" He threw back with a slight chuckle, kissing the top of her head.

Her comeback was a dainty giggle before she shuffled out of his grasp to sit up and stretch out her arms, hitting the air as her body shook itself out of her sleepy state. She pulled her hairband out of her fair locks, each strand bouncing out of the elastic hold.

She shook her head to try and tame it, combing through it with her fingers as she queried, "You got a secret shower block out in this forest?"

He sat up beside her, examining her hair being twirled in her hands.

"There may be a little gem hidden away..."

He raised his brows, flashing a toothy smile as he changed the subject. "You do know Caroline, It would be so much easier if you let me use my vampiric charm to persuade peo-"

"No..." She chimed in, waving her finger at him. "Behave. The condition was no vampire tricks. Let's do this properly, there's no point in using compulsion to make this a perfectly easy ride for us, I want to experience it all, Klaus, as if I were still my old self."

Saying it out loud hurt a little. She would occasionally ponder on the possibility of being human again, a tug of yearning always pulling on her heart. She missed when life wasn't overwhelmed with death and curses, when the biggest problem she'd face in her day to day routine was having a tough hair day or smudging her eyeliner. When monsters were just imaginative beings that lived under the bed.

That life seemed light years away now.

Klaus picked up on the despair in her eyes and cupped her face, softly, in his hands.

"Caroline, sweetheart, we'll do this however you want to. This will be a new experience for me, too, and I'm all up for something fresh, something different. Especially if I'm with you."

A sweet smile welcomed Klaus's statement. Before she could respond he added, "I'm delighted to go on this adventure with you."

He analysed her reaction and smiled accordingly, monitoring any changes in her facial expression.

"Want to see this shower then, love?" He grinned, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

She nodded and jumped up, shaking off the negativity - her cardigan falling off of her body and on to the floor.

"Come on then bad boy, show me where the cleanliness lies!"

"Only if I can use it with you?" He offered, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hmm, depends..." She muttered, giving in to his charm as he planted kisses up her neck.

"Depends on what?" He hummed against her, continuing to slowly caress her skin with his lips.

"Depends on if the shower is as impressive as the super chic cabin." She twirled around to face him, grinning as he pulled her hips towards him.

"Why don't we find out then?"

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the cabin and began to run with her further into the forest. She laughed as she pulled back, "Slow down, stop! I never brought my boots!"

"Don't you want to feel the ground of the forest under your feet?" He pulled her into his arms, "It's the beauty of nature..." He fingered the thin strap of her vest top "...to be in the nude," he advised.

"Hey! Stop being so cheeky. Show me the shower. Please?" She chirped, placing her hands on his naked back and pulling him closer.

"Only because you said please," He claimed with a smug look, picking her up in his arms as she pouted. He carried her down a small slope until they reached a quaint river. The water was moving fast, making pretty noises that trickled into their ears.

"Any guesses?" He questioned, putting her back on her feet.

"I have an idea..." She hinted.

"Come on, then!" He insisted, jogging down the side of the water.

She laughed and ran after him, both of them racing towards what Caroline had figured out was a waterfall.

She was correct. The sunlight was beaming down on them both as they reached the top of the waterfall, watching the water cascade down over the rocky slabs and outcrops. Caroline's eyes were beaming, her smile lodged into a radiant glow as she gazed at the stunning splashes and white streams.

The deafening roar of the water made hearing difficult, even for their vampiric senses. Klaus stepped away from her, allowing her space to appreciate the view. He caught her attention and mouthed to her "JUMP!"

She shook her head, a minor but real fear building in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the idea of pain very much, even as a vampire, falling onto a sharp rock would really hurt. This might not be a good idea...She looked over the edge, then back at Klaus.

His refined body was being incredibly complemented by the sunlight and it made Caroline's insides squirm. He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his lips to her ear with a husky voice, "Trust me," he implored.

There was a pause as the words rang through her.

_Trust me. _

Trust Klaus. Everything went silent as he looked into her cool sky eyes, shimmering orbs that made him feel weak yet strong at the same time. Eventually she slowly nodded, her hands shaking as he scooped her up in his arms.

They stood at the edge, watching the torrents and rapids of water pouring into the blue deep span. He felt Caroline relaxing in his hold, and his heart warmed to the idea that she became more comfortable with every second they spent together. He pressed his lips on to the top of her hair, and then made the jump.

Before she could even feel the knots in her stomach she was engulfed by the refreshing sensation of biting cold water. Klaus pulled her to the surface, gulping air as her skin adjusted to the cool temperature mixing with the heat of the sun.

She shrieked as Klaus splashed water at her, his snickering laugh making the butterflies go fly quickly inside of her stomach.

She began to swim, kicking water at him as he glided through the water towards her.

She felt his hands travel up her hips, grasping her waist and pulling her close.

She automatically wrapped herself around his hips - heat creeping it's way down between her legs and he grinded against her.

She creeped her arms around his neck, her face so close to his she could feel his breath warming her cheeks.

"Are you impressed?" He simpered, squeezing her body under the water.

"You can stay," She answered him, her eyes locked on his plump, inviting lips.

Then it became too much for Klaus - He kissed her hard, moving his lips roughly against hers, her sweet taste filling him with euphoria.

Her body was chilled with dopamine, frozen when her lips became coiled to his. She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him back, feeding off of his energy, clinging to his heat.

As they kissed each other they slowly drifted under the stream of water that was the most fast flowing, distracted with each other's bodies before they were separated by the frigidly cold, harsh rush of water.

Caroline screamed and Klaus laughed, his body ringing from the embrace they had just shared. He swam over to her and pulled her back to him until his back was against the slippery wet rock. She cracked up as he expressed his amusement, the laughter slowly subsiding as she edged her face closer, silence building as their gaze became locked.

"We should probably decide where we want to go next." Caroline coaxed, her lips so close to his it took her all her strength not to kiss him.

"Where would you like to go, love?"

"Europe." She said promptly, her lips brushing against his.

"What part?" Klaus croaked, his desperation for her body overpowering his voice.

She paused, holding on to him tightly, a smile growing on her face as she whispered,

"Take me to England."

_Thanks for all of the alerts/favs/reviews - I really appreciate all of the support. Please continue letting me know what you think, I want more than anything for this story to quench your Klaroline thirst and for you to enjoy it! Have a lovely day and thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~ Warning: Smutty content ~

It was early sunrise. Soft beams of light drifted through the small airplane window and illuminated Caroline's sleeping form. Her fair hair was slightly frizzy from being brushed with nothing but her fingers, but all the while flowing down her head and framing her pink-cheeked face. Her complexion was beaming, yet her body was slumped messily in the small, faded economy seat of the airplane. She had been marvelling at the view out of the window and had fallen into a deep sleep on Klaus' shoulder as he stroked the knots out of her hair.

The couple had spent hours fooling about in the lake underneath the waterfall, enjoying the privacy of their natural surroundings. They had kissed and laughed and kissed some more, sunbathed on the rocks, shared ideas of where they wanted to travel. They held each other close and their breathing quietly harmonised as they watched a nest of bird's eggs hatch. They took it in turns jumping into the body of water, eventually starting to become more playful - pushing each other in and always ending the landing with a deep, hard kiss and tight hold on each other's bodies when they had settled in the water.

One of these kisses had led Klaus to huskily whisper in Caroline's ear, "I want you."

It made her shudder in a good way, a wash of sexual tension tightening her muscles and a hot throbbing sensation swarm in between her legs. Something about Klaus' deep voice rattled her insides and made her head spin, the idea of him, with his strong form and power dominating her...

She became overwhelmed with craving and pounced on him, locking her lips with his, snaking her tongue into his mouth and grasping tightly on to his firm body.

He rested his hands on her waist, squeezing her as they shared their kiss. He felt himself becoming harder as she wrapped her legs around his hips and began to press her body against him in her desperate need for friction.

He teased her, rubbing himself against her slowly, a small moan emanating from her lips and sending more heat down his body.

He had become completely besotted with her allure, his arousal almost beyond his control now.

He had bathed her with his tongue, leaving Caroline basking in her pleasure, his teasing hands driving her crazy. Penetration was effortless, as they both ached with desire. As they moved together, Caroline's fingers scratched at his back and as she moaned for more Klaus thrust himself deeper inside of her, cradling her face, hair and curves as he become lost inside her tight, wet body. They finished breathless, with a mind numbing and intense orgasmic release for the both of them.

They lay down next to each other on the bank of the lake afterwards, the sun kissing their skin as they watched each other. Klaus drank in her firm breasts, her nipples shining from the water, her wet hair limp over her shoulders. Her eyes were gleaming and her smile was bright. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. The blood in his veins buzzed from his release, his skin was warm from the sun and he was comforted from her touch.

They hardly spoke. They didn't need to.

After they had retrieved their clothes from the cabin, they began to plan their trip to England, and headed for the nearest airport.

The airport was buzzing with energy. People rushed around with their bags, children laughing, crying and throwing tantrums. Business men and women dashed past with their suitcases and laptop bags, talking quickly into their iPhones. Lone travellers sat by themselves, entranced in the music their headphones were blasting into their ears as they waited for their plane.

Klaus bought Caroline a coffee and they sat next to each other, hand in hand, waiting for their plane to arrive. They spoke about their childhoods. Klaus was sensitive to his memories as a child, anything good was tainted by the abuse of his Father. However, as they spoke, Caroline managed to gently pry into his brain, pulling out the happiest of memories he had repressed deep in his mind. He found himself smiling and laughing with her, her smile radiating this positive energy that made him warm inside. Her smile - it gave him such hope.

A game of rock, paper scissors determined who got to sit next to the window on the plane. Klaus won. However, Caroline spent more time looking out of the window than he did.

A few hours into their flight, before she had fallen asleep, she'd commented on how beautiful the colours of the sunrise were. She wished she had had her phone so she could take a photograph and look back on it. Klaus promised her she'd see it again.

Caroline woke up suddenly to the smell of chocolate, her eyes adjusting as she jolted backwards.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Klaus smirked, as Caroline registered the stick of chocolate that was lodged under her nose.

"Thanks..." She muttered, taking the chocolate bar from his hands and taking a bite.

The soft, sweet taste hugged her taste buds. "Mmm, this is so good. I forgot how much I love chocolate."

"It woke you up really good, I must say." He chuckled and threw his arm around her.

She nodded as she finished the bar, licking the remnants of it off of her slender fingers.

"Have we almost landed? How long have I been asleep?"

"Most of the flight. You sleep a lot."

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight, stretching her legs out as far as she could in front of her and groaning.

"It's won't be too long now." He smiled gently and rested his free hand on her thigh and squeezed.

Her stomach flipped as she grinned up at him. His stubble was becoming more prominent. It suited him, she concluded after a small debate inside her head. His teeth gleamed under the warm light streaming through the window.

Klaus had now run his hand up her body and was holding her hand, squeezing gently and stroking his thumb up and down her skin. His eyes were gazing over her, drinking in the fair coloured hair that framed her face so perfectly, highlighting her dazzling features. Her eyes were sparkling and her skin, radiating. All he could think about was how she was going to love all that England had to offer. He wanted to show her the big city of London, the small villages hidden in the country, he wanted to take her to all the hidden gems around Britain - To the edge of Scotland at John o'Groats, to Land's End in Cornwall, and all in between. Everything.

He wanted to walk her through forests and moors, he wanted to take her to historic castles and eat fish and chips with her on the beach. And this was just the UK - he wanted to show her everything, the rest of the world. He had never felt so charged; ready for an adventure to open her eyes to the beauty of the Earth, and ready for some self-discovery. He was going to allow his feelings for Caroline to unlock the most painful parts of him, he was going to feel everything that he needed to feel to be complete for her, to be good for her. The moment in the airport where, for the first time in centuries he was able to open up and talk casually about what he considers some of the darkest times of his life - he felt like he had changed. How a young woman was able to make him comfortable within himself was something wild to him. Something beyond belief. It had happened, though. She was real, and she was here and she was with him.

And now, he wanted nothing but her happiness.

For the next hour as they began their descent, she was quiet and gazed outside, leaning on Klaus' shoulder, watching the ground come closer and closer. Klaus tickled her hand until he heard a quiet giggle, before pulling her face towards his and pecking her lips. Startled at first, she smiled at the surprise kiss, watching his eyes glimmer before kissing his lips hard again.

"Are you ready to see the world, love?" He whispered.

She laughed, hitting his arm. "You're so...cliche."

"I think you mean charming."

They continued exchanging sweet talk and soft kisses as the plane glided down the runway.

They stayed sat in their seats playing with each others hands, immersed in each other's eyes as the other people left the plane. Once all of the passengers had left, Klaus helped Caroline out of her seat and escorted her off of the plane.

The sudden, cold breeze made Caroline shudder and Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist.

He just couldn't seem to leave her alone.

Once they had left the airport, they took a taxi into London and went for dinner at a small seafood restaurant. It was a beautiful little building hidden away amongst vintage clothing and art shops. Klaus has marvelled about this place to her and she understood why. Thick wooden beams with intricate carvings structured the room, artwork of pastel shades contrasted the deep brown colours of the woods and sets of different sized candles were dotted around them, two were between Klaus and Caroline, and they ate slowly as the flames flickered soft light over their features.

They walked around the streets for a little while, and came across a dainty Bed and Breakfast hotel with vacancies. They decided to stay the night and explore the big city some more tomorrow, once they had overcome their jet lag.

It was a small room, with a double bed generously covered in sheets with floral print designs, curtains that matched, and small, white pieces of furniture, including a desk, bedside table and wardrobe. The ensuite bathroom was slightly more modern, still small. It was all very clean and very cute. Caroline was at ease, comfortable, and got underneath the bedsheets. She wriggled out of her clothes and kicked them on to the floor and snuggled down, inhaling the scent of the fresh linen. She sighed.

She was so full from her meal, all she wanted was to feel Klaus' arms around her.

"Be my big spoon?" She muttered, pulling her hair into a round bun on the top of her head.

"You're already tired? You slept most of the plane journey." He shrugged his jacket off and peeled off his shirt, turning around to look at her.

"No, I just want to be spooned." She giggled and blushed, hiding her face under the sheets.

He watched her silently for a moment.

She appeared from under the duvet and bit her lip. Caroline loved his eyes on her.

All of the anxieties she had faced from this trip melted away completely at the moment. She could feel the doubts in the back of her mind disintegrating into nothing. She looked up at him, his eyes pouring into hers.

She slowly sat up, watching his eyes still intensely drinking her in.

She slowly unclipped her bra and dropped it gently on to the floor, never once breaking eye contact with her lover.

They were like that for a moment. Just watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Who would break first?

Klaus' facial expression changed, his face tightening into a desire fuelled smirk.

He groaned and jumped on to the bed, and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lips hard. She pulled his jeans off of him and dragged him closer, her body fueled by lust. She wanted him, now, tonight, tomorrow, next week - constantly. The way he kissed her made her body ache with desire, his touch sent rushes of craving through her veins. The way he cooed at her, teased her, made her appetite for him so desperate she'd do anything for her fix of his sex. She was greedy, she wanted all of him to herself forever.

Forever was a concept to her that was real, and she wanted forever, but she wanted forever with Klaus - The way he played with her body, drenched her with compliments made her thirst for him.

She grasped at his back and pulled him on top of her as he kissed her deeply, gliding his hands over her breasts and down her hips. She felt over his toned chest and moaned as he lowered his weight on to her, she was aching for him, her hunger was becoming overwhelming as he entered her. She held on to him tightly, feeling her heart warm as she stared into his eyes. She adored his bedroom eyes. She adored his body and the way it fitted so perfectly next to and on top of hers. She adored his voice and how he could just make her melt with a single word. She adored his laugh, his smile and how he made her insides squirm with that brash smirk.

And she adored him, his spirit and who he was. It terrified her more than anything to admit that she loved him and had always loved him, despite his past and how he had hurt her friends, she loved him.

She loved him.

_Thanks for all the love. Reviews/follows/favs make my day. Let me know if you want more smut, the same kind of smut or no smut at all? I want to write what you guys want to read. Love xo_


End file.
